FLEAS!
by Mily
Summary: Splinter has a runin with a cat and now look what's happened! Cowritten by Daydream, HexAdecimal, tmntluver and Raphielle!


Heyo! This funny little story is kinda a joint idea by Daydream, Raphielle, HexAdecimal, tmnt_luver and me, so give them credit for this too! ^-^ Boldly going where no author has gone before!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
FLEAS!  
  
It was raining, Michelangelo was on patrol duty with his brothers when something caught his eye... a little cat was hanging on for dear life off a roof across from the one he was on.  
  
"Meow! Miaow!!" It yowled.  
  
Mikey leaped over to the other building to save the bedraggled animal. "Don't worry Kitty! Mikey's here!" he yelled courageously and picked the poor creature up and held it in his arms.  
  
"Mikey! We gotta go!" Leonardo yelled over the thunder.  
  
The kitten wriggled closer into Mikey's arms afraid of the thunder and lighting. "Aww! Don't worry Kitty! You're gonna come to my home! And I'll name you Klunk Jr.!" He then ran off to join his brothers for home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon, four sopping wet turtles arrived at the lair with Mikey still carrying the cat.  
  
Splinter came to meet them and brought towels. "Ahh... My sons you have arrived home early. I trust there was work to be done?" he inquired handing towels to each of them.  
  
"Well there were some guys but they came down easily." Donatello nodded.  
  
Mikey took the towel and wrapped it around Klunk Jr. "Look what I found Master! A kitty!" he crooned and shoved it in Splinter's face.  
  
Splinter frowned and backed away slightly. "Michelangelo we already own a cat, are you sure you can care for two?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Of course! You can count on me!" Mikey declared.  
  
"Somehow Mike, I don't believe ya." Raph proclaimed and chuckled slightly.  
  
Mikey just stuck his tongue out at Raph and took the kitten to his room to give it some food. Soon everyone was in bed but the kitten wandered around the house until she found her way to Splinter's bed. She curled up beside the old rat and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
when Splinter woke up he felt very itchy, then he noticed the kitten Michelangelo had brought home was still sleeping in his bed. "Oh no..." he moaned and walked into the kitchen to get food anyway.  
  
When the turtles observed Splinter walking into the kitchen itching all over it looked a little odd.  
  
"What's wrong Sensei?" Donatello asked his brow furrowing.  
  
"It is nothing my son, please continue eating." assured Splinter and got out the bran bits cereal.  
  
Donatello didn't look concerned. "Alright.. But come see me later." he finished.  
  
Soon Practice followed Breakfast and the turtles made their way into the Dojo. Splinter was still itching like crazy and the turtles felt a little suspicious.  
  
"Ha! You're goin down Mikey!" Raph challenged and the two brothers fought for a short time.  
  
"Not if I can help it Dude!" Mikey retorted and swung his Nun-chucks around dangerously.  
  
Donatello was working on a Kata and Leonardo meditated wondered what ailment his beloved Master could possibly have.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Lunch rolled around and Splinter was still in the same state, itching all over. Donatello immediately grabbed a powerful magnifying glass for Splinter.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna see what's irritating you." Donatello warned and held the magnifying glass up to Splinter's fur on his arm.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing." tried Splinter.  
  
Donatello saw little tiny bug-like things all over Splinter's fur and put the magnifying glass down to tell his master the grave news. "I'm afraid Sensei that you have... fleas..." he spoke solemnly.  
  
Raphael, who was standing in the background burst out laughing. "That's THE funniest thing I ever heard!" he laughed raucously.  
  
Mikey couldn't help but laugh too but soon him and Raph were scolded by none other than Leonardo.  
  
"Shut up you guys! We have to help him!" declared the oldest turtle.  
  
Mikey's face lit up suddenly. "I know dudes!! I bought some flea shampoo for Klunk! We could use that!" he suggested and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"This isn't really necessary..." Splinter tried weakly.  
  
"Oh nonsense you'll feel a lot better afterwards." Donatello assured and pulled the poor rat to the bathroom.  
  
"I got it!" Mikey cheered and held up a bottle of flea-be-gone.  
  
Raphael started to turn the hot water on all the way almost. "Ok, here we go..." he said and cranked it on.  
  
"Make sure its lukewarm Raph!" Donatello warned.  
  
Mikey though for a moment. "That's such a weird word guys, do you think a guy called Luke invented it?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Leo slapped his forehead. 'Not the time Mikey... not the time..." he sighed.  
  
Raph turned the water off satisfied. "Ok, Ready!" he assured and motioned to the steaming water.  
  
Splinter cringed and backed away.  
  
Donatello looked on with disbelief. "Maybe you should test it..." he suggested.  
  
Raphael glared and dipped one of Splinter's hairs into the water and almost immediately it burned up, Raph laughed passively with a... "Oh..."  
  
Leonardo groaned. "Just add cold to it."   
  
Splinter tugged Michelangelo over to him and whispered. "If you help me get out of here, I'll let you out of practice for a week!"   
  
Mikey thought about it, it was tempting but he couldn't allow his poor Sensei to be flea-ridden. "Sorry, I'm only doing this for you! Have fun! I'm gonna go watch Tv." Mikey then went into the livingroom and plopped himself on the couch. "Sorry Splinter!" he called from behind.  
  
Splinter's voice could be heard along with the other guys. "No, not the bath!! Not the flea shampoo, Nooo!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hours later...  
  
Splinter had finally emerged from the bathroom in his robe but there was one problem... he had bald patches all over his body. "Perhaps you forgot to check something Donatello..."  
  
Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing at the spectacle standing in the bathroom door.  
  
"He.. Looks... like, a bald cat!" Mikey chortled, now rolling around on the floor in laughter.  
  
"I guess those fleas won't come back now!!" Raph snickered.  
  
Donnie checked the bottle and read the label. 'Warning, not to be used on rats or elderly animals.' he gulped and muttered a "Sorry..."   
  
Splinter didn't look that mad, he calmly walked over to the four turtles and spoke. "No practice until my fur grows back."  
  
Leonardo suddenly got this horrified look on his face. "No...PRACTICE?!" he shuddered and fell into the fetal position.  
  
Mikey and Raph were like. "Yeah!" and Donnie was completely ignoring the whole thing wondering how he could've made the grave calculation.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Remember! Give those other authors credit for this too! Review! ^-^ 


End file.
